Upgrades
Upgrades are purchasable items that make generators and some other aspects of the game more efficient. There are tons of upgrades currently in the game, each one has a different effect. Once you reach singularity you will be able to reset the game, while this might seem to be a shity thing to do you will be able to double the speed of the game 5 times, on top of that the number of idea+entropy will also get a bonus, at the time you reach the end of the game you will likly run the game at ~x3000 the original speed. Neutral Upgrades (entropy) '- Planet Earth' Description: Earth provides a mixture of chemicals, an abundance of water and an atmosphere that's perfect for developing life. Cost:' '''8 entropy '- Moon''' (+4 entropy tap) Description: The gravitational forces exerted by the Moon and the Sun and the rotation of Earth turn the tides of the ancient oceans to advance life. Cost: 240 entropy '- Primordial Soup' Description: A solution rich in organic compounds believed to set the conditions for life. Cost: 13 entropy '- Nucleotides' (+1 entropy tap) Description: Nucleotides are the chemical compounds that build the foundation for DNA and RNA. Cost: 40 entropy '- Ozone Layer' (entropy tap gains +1% of your idle entrope / sec) Descriptions: A layer in the Earth's stratosphere that protects the planet from ultraviolet radiation. Cost: 65,000 entropy '- Mitosis' (+14 entropy tap) Description: The ability of cells to divide into more similar cells. This process would help single cell organisms multiplay. Cost: 2,500 entropy '- Asexual Reproduction' (+45 entropy tap) Description: Similar to mitosis, asexual reproduction is the process where an entire organism is produced from a single parent. Cost: 19,600 entropy '- Sexual Reproduction' (entropy tap gains +1% of your idle entrope / sec) Description: An extremely long method of multiplication involving both meiosis and mitosis. Cost:' ' 45,000 entropy '- Cocoon' (+125 entropy tap) Description: Fertilized eggs are encased in a cocoon within a flatworm's body. The cocoon is released into the ocean waters. The cocoon provides nourishment to the egg which will develop and later hatch. Flatworms are hermaphroditic, meaning they have both male and female reproductive components. Cost: 460,000 entropy '- Fish Egg' (entropy tap gains +1% of your idle entrope / sec) Description: Self-contained life support systems in a wet environment. Cost: 3.83 million entropy '- Egg Shell' (+95,000 entropy tap) Description: A self-contained life support system filled with amniotic fluid that enables reproduction to be possible outside of wet evironment. Cost: 146.91 million entropy '- Womb' (entropy tap gains +1% of your idle entrope / sec) Description: With the help of genetic parasites, some organisms drifted past laying eggs and evolved the ability to give live birth. Cost: 8.00 billion entropy Neutral Upgrades (idea) '- Speech' (+1 idea tap) Description: Far more than other species, we can communicate with one another, sharing ideas, knowledge and instructions. Language is a keystone to our thoughts. Cost: 138 idea '- Cave Painting' (+1 idea tap) Description: It's a humble start but a key first step. One day we'll have our Da Vincis. Cost: 391 idea '- Beads' (+4 idea tap) Description: Beads are the most ancient of all jewelry. Our people have gained a taste for the decorative and the aesthetic. From here we'll invent more complex and elaborate works of craft. Cost: 27,600 idea '- Plow' (+8 idea tap) Description: Agriculture is back-breaking work, but our ingenuity will always find ways to advance. Surely, when it comes to each year's planting, there must be better options when preparing the soil, than to do the work by hand. Cost: 3,680 idea '- Alphabet' (idea tap gains +1% of your idle idea / sec) Description: Letters combine to signify sounds. Writing is more efficient than ever. Cost: 5,796 idea '- Printing Press' (idea tap gains +2% of your idle idea / sec) Description: Hand-written books take a lot of time and work to make; with the printing press it's done faster than ever. Using movable type, we can instantly reproduce the same page, making as many copies as we need. Ideas can spread even faster and further now. Cost: 115,000 idea '- Banking' (+250 idea tap) Description: As global markets grow via international trade, we develop the need for institutions to regulate money and how it is handled. Cost: 207,000 idea '- Calculus' (+555 idea tap) Description: The mathematical study of continuous change. We learn how to calculate rates of change and are propelled into further discoveries about science, engineering, and economics. Cost: 575,000 idea Generator Upgrades (Evolution Tree) Amino Acid - need: Primordial Soup '- Volcano' - 300% more efficient, need: 2 Amino Acids, Cost 850 entropy '- RNA' - 300% more efficient, need: Nucleotides, Cost:' '''600 entropy # '''Polypeptide - 50% more efficient, need: 50 '''Amino Acid '''and''Protein,' Cost: 535,080 entropy '# Enzymes''' - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Amino Acid, Cost: 579,86 million entropy DNA - '''need:' '''Nucleotides' '- Protein' - 100% more efficient, need: Amino Acid, Cost:' '''300 entropy' ' '- Plasma Membrane''' - 100% more efficient, need: Protein, Cost:' '''600 entropy '- Bacterium''' - 100% more efficient, need: Protein, Cost:' '''1,250 entropy '# Chromosomes''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 DNA, Cost: 3,57 million entropy # DNA Replication - 100% more efficient, need: 100 DNA '''and '''RNA, Cost: 3,87 billion entropy Prokaryotic Cell - '''need: '''DNA '''and '''Protein '- Mitochondria' - 25% more efficient, need: Prokaryotic Cell, Cost:' '''750 entropy '- Nucleus''' - 50% more efficient, need: Prokaryotic Cell, Cost:' '''900 entropy '- Virus''' - 50% more efficient, need: Prokaryotic Cell, Cost:' '''1,250 entropy '# Flagellum''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Prokaryotic Cell '''and '''Nucleus, Cost: 21,40 million entropy # Ribosomes - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Prokaryotic Cell '''and '''Mitosis, Cost: 23,19 billion entropy Eukaryotic Cell - '''need: '''Nucleus and'Mitochondria' '- Tissue' - 100% more efficient, need: Eukaryotic Cell, Cost:' '''4,500 entropy '- Filter Feeding''' - 100% more efficient, need: Eukaryotic Cell, Cost:' '''6,750 entropy '# Chloroplasts''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Eukaryotic Cell, Cost: 107,02 million entropy # Phagocytic Cell - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Eukaryotic Cell '''and '''Filter Feeding, Cost: 115,97 billion entropy Sponge - '''need: '''Tissue and'Filter Feeding'' '- Coral' - 100% more efficient, need: 6 Sponges, Cost 40,000 entropy '- Muscles' - 100% more efficient, need: Tissue, Cost:' '''100,000 entropy '# Oscula''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Sponge '''and '''Coral, Cost: 356,72 million entropy # Hermaphroditism - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Sponge '''and '''Asexual Reproduction, Cost: 386,57 billion entropy Jellyfish - 'need: '''Sponge ' '''- Nervous System - 100% more efficient, need: Tissue, Cost:' '''190,000 entropy '- Swimming''' - 50% more efficient, need: Muscles, Cost:' '''200,000 entropy '- Cnidocytes''' - 50% more efficient, need: Jellyfish, Cost:' '''80,000 entropy '- Radial Symmetry''' - 100% more efficient, need: Jellyfish, Cost:' '''120,000 entropy '# Polyp''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Jellyfish '''and '''Cnidocytes, Cost: 1,43 billion entropy # Bioluminescence - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Jellyfish, Cost: 1,55 trillion entropy Flatworm - 'need: '''Jellyfish ' '''- Bilateral Symmetry - 25% more efficient, need: Flatworm '''and '''Radial Symmetry, Cost:' '''150,000 entropy '- Vertebrate''' - 30% more efficient, need: Flatworm, Cost: 200,000 entropy '- Heart' - 50% more efficient, need: Bilateral Symmetry, Cost: 550,000 entropy '- Nerve Cord' - 100% more efficient, need: Nervous System, Cost: 1.20 million entropy '- Pigment Spot' - 100% more efficient, need: Bilateral Symmetry, Cost: 1.75 million entropy # Predation - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Flatworm, Cost: 7,13 billion entropy # Three Layer Skin - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Flatworm '''and '''Bilateral Symmetry, Cost: 7,73 trillion entropy Fish - '''need: '''Bilateral Symmetry '''and '''Vertebrate '- Eye' (Fish 25% more efficient, need: Pigment Spot, Cost: Have at least 4 Fish + 15 million entropy '- Fins' (Fish 50% more efficient, need: Fish, Cost: Have at least 6 Fish + 13.33 million entropy '- Lung' (Fish 25% more efficient, need: Fish, Cost: 3.33 million entropy '- Jaw' (Fish 50% more efficient, need: Fish, Cost: 5 million entropy '- Tetrapod' (Fish 25% more efficient, need: Lung, Cost: 6.67 million entropy # Excretion Opening - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Fish, Cost: 59,45 billion entropy # Gills - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Fish '''and '''Lung, Cost: 64,43 trillion entropy Reptile - '''need: '''Tetrapod '- Legs' (Reptile 100% more efficient, need: Reptile, Cost: 293.83 million entropy '- Ear' (Reptile 100% more efficient, need: Reptile, Cost: 3.67 billion entropy '- Quadrupedalism' (Reptile 100% more efficient, need: Legs, Cost: 2.94 billion entropy # Water-tight Epidermis - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Reptile '''and '''Tetrapod, Cost: 2,62 trillion entropy # Ecdysis - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Reptile '''and '''Egg Shell, Cost: 2,84 quad entropy Mammal - '''need: '''Legs '- Mammalian Teeth' - 100% more efficient, need: Mammal '''and '''Jaw, Cost: 20 billion entropy '- Mammal Brain' - 50% more efficient, need: Mammal '''and '''Nerve Cord, Cost: 4.64 billion entropy '- Three Ear Bone' - 100% more efficient, need: Mammalian Teeth '''and '''Ear, Cost: 20 billion entropy '- Warm Blooded' - 25% more efficient, need: Mammal, Cost: 1.70 billion entropy '- Primate' - 25% more efficient, need: Mammal, Cost: 2.48 billion entropy '- Hair' - 100% more efficient, need: Primate, Cost: 16.56 billion entropy '- Sweat Gland' - 100% more efficient, need: Hair, Cost: 82.78 billion entropy '- Milk Glands' - 100% more efficient, need: Sweat Gland, Cost: 165.56 billion entropy # Neocortex - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Mammal '''and '''Warm Blooded, Cost: 59,06 trillion entropy # Hibernation - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Mammal '''and '''Quadrupedalism, Cost: 64,00 quad entropy Ape - '''need: '''Primate '- Brain of Ape' - 50% more efficient, need: Mammal Brain, Cost: 53.60 billion entropy '- Bipedal Walking' - 25% more efficient, need: Ape, Cost: 50.25 billion entropy '- Opposable Thumb' - 100% more efficient, need: Bipedal Walking, Cost: 971.50 billion entropy '- Australopithecus' - 25% more efficient, need: Ape '''and '''Brain of Ape, Cost: 87.10 billion entropy '- Homo Habilis' - 50% more efficient, need: Australopithecus and First Idea, Cost: 268.00 billion entropy '- Endurance Hunting' - 100% more efficient, need: Opposable Thumb, Cost: 4.39 trillion entropy '- Homo Erectus' - 50% more efficient, need: Homo Habilis '''and '''Extra Power, Cost: 335.00 billion entropy # Ball and Socket Wrist Joints - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Ape '''and '''Opposable Thumb, Cost: 2,39 quad entropy # Reduced Tail Vertebrae - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Ape '''and '''Bipedal Walking, Cost: 2,59 Quin entropy Human - '''need: '''Homo Erectus '- Complex Emotions' - 25% more efficient, need: Extra Power, Cost: 1.24 trillion entropy '- Neanderthal' - 100% more efficient, need: Homo Erectus '''and '''Complex Emotions, Cost: 35.35 trillion entropy '- Genome Mapping' - 25% more efficient, need: Human, Cost: 35.35 trillion entropy '- Human Cloning' - 100% more efficient, need: Genome Mapping, Cost: 106,04 trillion entropy '- Human Brain - '''Idea Tap 1%, need: '''Complex Emotions '''and '''Human, '''Cost: 14,14 trillion entropy '# Problem Solving''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Human '''and '''Human Brain, Cost: 1,92 quad entropy # Mortality - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Human '''and '''Human Brain, Cost: 68,32 Quin entropy Cyborg - '''need '''Human '''and '''Singularity '- Prosthetic' - 10% more efficient, need: Cyborg, Cost: 6.63 quadrillion entropy '- Bioengineering' - 25% more efficient, need: Human Cloning, Cost: 212.09 trillion entropy '- Artificial Organs' - 15% more efficient, need: Cyborg, Cost: 13.26 quadrillion entropy '- Neural Interface' - 50% more efficient, need: Cyborg, Cost: 44.18 quadrillion entropy Superhuman - '''need: '''Bioengineering and Cyborg ' '- Enhanced Lifespan '''- '''50% more efficient, need: Superhuman, Cost: 26,42 Quin entropy '- Enhanced Physique' - 50% more efficient, need: Superhuman, Cost: 26,42 Quin entropy '- Enhance Intelligence' - 50% more efficient, need: Superhuman, Cost: 26,42Quin entropy Humanoid Colonist '''- need: Superhuman''' '- Speciation' - 50% more efficient, need: Humanoid Colonist, Cost: 2,64 sectillion entropy '- Genetic Modification' - 50% more efficient, need: Humanoid Colonist, Cost: 2,64 sectillion entropy '- Environmental Adaptation' - 50% more efficient, need: Humanoid Colonist, Cost: 2,64 sectillion entropy '- Autonomous Drones' - 50% more efficient, need: Humanoid Colonist, Cost: 2,64 sectillion entropy - Robotics - 50% more efficient, need: Integrated Circuit '''and '''Modern Science, Cost: 1,42 billion idea Generator Upgrades (Dawn of Civilization) First Idea - 'need: '''Brain of Ape '''and '''Australopithecus, ' Cost: 80,40 billion entropy '''Abstract Thinking - '''need: '''First Idea, Cost: 1 idea Stone Tools - '''need: '''Abstract Thinking Cost: 15 idea Stone Age - 'need: '''Stone Tools ' '''- Fire - 10% more efficient, need: Stone Age, Cost: 59.80 idea '- Cooking' - 20% more efficient, need: Fire, Cost: 69 idea '- Kiln' - 25% more efficient, need: Cooking, Cost: 943 idea '- Advanced Stone Tools' - 40% more efficient, need: Stone Age, Cost: 138 idea '- Clothing' - 20% more efficient, need: Advanced Stone Tools, Cost: 1,380 idea '- Dye' - 20% more efficient, need: Cave Painting, Cost: 18,400 idea '- Sculpture' - 25% more efficient, need:Cave Painting, Cost: 1,403 idea '- Hunting' - 10% more efficient, need: Stone Age, Cost: 45 idea '- Burial' - 10% more efficient, need: Hunting, Cost: 230 idea '- Big Game' - 25% more efficient, need: Hunting, Cost: 1,380 idea '- Fishing' - 100% more efficient, need: Big Game, Cost: 5,520 idea '- Religion' - 100% more efficient, need: Burial, Cost: 46,000 idea '- Horse Domestication' - 20% more efficient, need: Domestication of Animals, Cost: 1,380 idea '- Chariot' - 20% more efficient, need: Horse Domestication, Cost: 9,200 idea # Music - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Stone Age '''and '''Sculpture, Cost: 1,64 million idea # Tribalism - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Stone Age and Hunting, Cost: 1,78 bilion idea Neolithic - '''need: '''Advanced Stone Tools, '''Burial, '''Speech, '''and '''Human '- Weaving' - 20% more efficient, need: Clothing, Cost: 460 idea '- Sail' - 20% more efficient, need: Weaving, Cost: 377 idea '- Farming' - 20% more efficient, need: Neolithic, Cost: 552 idea '- City' - 20% more efficient, need: Farming, Cost: 552 idea '- Domestication of Animals' - 50% more efficient, need: Farming, Cost: 1,380 idea '- Fertilizer' - 20% more efficient, need: Domestication of Animals, Cost: 552 idea '- Alcohol' - 20% more efficient, need: Fertilizer, Cost':' 552 idea '- Pottery' - 40% more efficient, need: Neolithic '''and '''Kiln, Cost: 690 idea '- Wheel' - 25% more efficient, need: Pottery, Cost: 460 idea '- Gears' - 20% more efficient, need: Wheel, Cost: 4,600 idea '- Mining ore' - 20% more efficient, need: City, Cost: 552 idea '- Metallurgy' - 20% more efficient, need: Mining ore '''and '''Pottery, Cost: 1,012 idea '- Writting' - 100% more efficient, need: City, Cost: 1,380 idea '- Arithmetic' - 25% more efficient, need: Bronze Age, Cost: 4,600 idea '- Zero' - 10% more efficient, need: Arithmetic, Cost: 16,560 idea '- Algebra' - 100% more efficient, need: Iron Age '''and '''Zero, Cost: 20,700 idea '- Plow - '''Idea tap +8, need: '''Domestication of Animals, '''Cost: 3,680 idea '# Selective Breeding '- 100% more efficient, need: 50 '''Neolithic '''and '''Domestication of Animals', Cost: 17,78 billion idea # Mudbrick '''- 100% more efficient, need: 100 '''Neolithic '''and '''Farming, Cost: 17,78 bilion idea Bronze Age - '''need: '''Writing, Metallurgy and Plow ' '- Glass - 10% more efficient, need: Metallurgy, Cost: 1,932 idea '- Paper' - 20% more efficient, need: Writting, Cost: 1,656 idea '- Bronze' - 100% more efficient, need:' Bronze Age', Cost: 2,760 idea '- Nail' - 20% more efficient, need: Bronze, Cost: 552 idea '- Iron' - 100% more efficient, need: Bronze, Cost: 6,900 idea '- Alphabet - '''Idea tap 1%,'need: '''Paper, '''Cost: 5,796 idea '# Medicine''' - 100% more efficient, need: 50 Bronze Age, Cost: 49,23 million idea # Geometry - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Bronze Age '''and '''Arithmetic, Cost: 53,35 bilion idea Iron Age - '''need: '''Iron and Alphabet ' '- Gunpowder - 10% more efficient, need: Iron Age, Cost: 6,900 idea '- Military' - 10% more efficient, need: Iron Age, Cost: 6,900 idea '- Government' - 10% more efficient, need: Iron Age, Cost: 13,800 idea '- Iron Tools' - 10% more efficient, need: Iron Age, Cost: 13,800 idea '- Iron Sword' - 10% more efficient, need: Military, Cost: 69,000 idea '- Fire Arms' - 10% more efficient, need: Aqueduct, Cost: 13,800 idea '- Magnifying Lens '- 200% more efficient, need: Glass, Cost: 69,000 idea '- Sanitation' - 200% more efficient, need: Government, Cost: 17,250 idea '- Coinage' - 25% more efficient, need: Government, Cost: 24,150 idea # Aqueduct - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Iron Age and Gunpowder, Cost: 246,14 million idea # Astronomy - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Iron Age Cost: 266,73 bilion idea Middle Ages - '''need: '''Government and Military '- Paper Money' - 10% more efficient, need: Coinage, Cost: 69,000 idea '- Wind Mill' - 10% more efficient, need: Middle Ages, Cost: 46,000 idea '- Feudalism' - 10% more efficient, need: Middle Ages '''and '''Government, Cost: 115,000 idea '- Organized Religion' - 10% more efficient, need: Middle Ages, Cost: 69,000 idea '- Fire Lance' - 10% more efficient, need: Fire Arms, Cost: 34,500 idea '- Fire Works' - 10% more efficient, need: Gunpowder, Cost: 69,000 idea '- Herbalism' - 25% more efficient, need: Organized Religion, Cost: 276,000 idea '- Biology' - 100% more efficient, need: Herbalism, Cost: 2.30 million idea '- Movable Type' - 10% more efficient, need: Middle Ages '''and '''Alphabet, Cost: 69,000 idea '- Telescope - 10'% more efficient, need: Iron Tools, '''Algebra and 'Magnifying Lens,'Cost: 34,500 idea '''- Glasses - 25% more efficient, need: Telescope, Cost: 345,000 idea '- Microscope' - 25% more efficient, need: Glasses, Cost: 1.84 million idea '- Printing Press - '''Idea Tap 2%, need: '''Movable Type, '''Cost: 115,000 ideas '# University '- '''50'% more efficient, need: 50 Middle Age '''and '''Movable Type, Cost: 820,46 million idea # Illuminated Manuscripts '''- 100% more efficient, need: 100 '''Middle Age '''and '''Paper Money, Cost: 889,11 bilion idea Age of Discovery - need': Organized Religion', Paper Money, 'and '''Printing Press ' '''- Musket - 20% more efficient, need: Fire Works, Cost: 230,000 idea '- Caravel' - 50% more efficient, need: Age of Discovery, Cost: 172,500 idea '- Galleon' - 75% more efficient, need: Age of Discovery, Cost: 345,000 idea '- Astrolabe' - 50% more efficient, need: Age of Discovery '''and '''Telescope, Cost: 241,500 idea '- Sextant' - 25% more efficient, need: Astrolabe, Cost: 1.38 million idea '- Magnetic Compass' - 75% more efficient, need: Astrolabe, Cost: 345,000 idea '- Cannon' - 25% more efficient, need: Fire Lance, Cost: 460,000 idea '- Banking - '''Idea Tap 2%, need: '''Age of Discovery, '''Cost: 11,50 million idea '# Steel''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Age of Discovery, Cost: 4,92 billion idea # Colonialism - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Age of Discovery '''and '''Galleon, Cost: 5,33 trillion idea Scientific Revolution - '''need: '''Astrolabe, '''Caravel and 'Banking ' '''- Pasturization - 25% more efficient, need: Biology, Cost: 5.75 million idea '- Optics' - 25% more efficient, need: Sextant, Cost: 8.62 million idea '- 3 Laws of Motion' - 25% more efficient, need: Calculus, Cost: 3.45 million idea '- Law of Gravity' - 25% more efficient, need: 3 Laws of Motion, Cost: 6.90 million idea '- Composition of Light' - 25% more efficient, need: Optics and Law of Gravity, Cost: 23.00 million idea '- Rifle' - 25% more efficient, need: Cannon, Cost: 2.87 million idea '- Calculus - '''Idea Tap +555, need: '''Scientific Revolution, '''Cost: 575,00 idea '# Turbine''' - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Scientific Revolution '''and '''Calculus, Cost: 20,51 billion idea # Standardized Time - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Scientific Revolution '''and '''Optics, Cost: 22,23 trillion idea Industrial Revolution - '''need: '''Steam Engine '''and' '''3 Laws of Motion' '- Steam Engine' - 10% more efficient, need: Scientific Revolution, Cost: 138,000 idea '- Locomotive' - 10% more efficient, need: Steam Engine, Cost: 115,00 idea '- Zipper' -''' 10% more efficient, need: '''Industrial Revolution, Cost: 3,83 million idea '- Light Bulb' - 10% more efficient, need: Industrial Revolution, Cost: 3,83 million idea - Loom -''' '''10% more efficient, need: Industrial Revolution, Cost: 11,50 million idea '- Mechanical Loom' - 10% more efficient, need: Loom, Cost: 38,33 million idea '- Punched Card' - 10% more efficient, need: Mechanical Loom, Cost: 191,67 million idea '- Morse Code' - 10% more efficient, need: Industrial Revolution, Cost: 7,67 million idea '- Radio' - 10% more efficient, need: Morse Code, Cost: 15,33 million idea '- Factory' - 20% more efficient, need: Industrial Revolution, Cost: 7,67 million idea '- Chemistry' - 10% more efficient, need: Factory and Biology, Cost: 15,33 million idea '- Silent Film' - 10% more efficient, need: Phonograph, Cost: 191,67 million idea '- Morphine' - 10% more efficient, need: Industrial Revolution, Cost: 11,50 million idea '- General Anesthetic' - 10% more efficient, need: Morphine, Cost: 46,00 million idea '- Transistor' - 40% more efficient, need: Atomic Age, Cost: 567,90 idea '- Photography- '''unlocks Photo, need: '''Chemistry', Cost: 38,33 million idea''' ' '- Telephone - Idea Tap 1%, need: '''Morse Code, Cost: 38,33 million idea # Combustion Engine - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Industrial Revolution '''and '''Locomotive, Cost: 136,74 billion idea # Machine Gun - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Industrial Revolution '''and '''Rifle, Cost: 148,19 trillion idea Atomic Age - '''need: '''Factory and Telephone ' '- Intercontinental Ballistic Missile - 20% more efficient, need: V2 Rocket, Cost: 9,94 billion idea '- V2 Rocket' - 10% more efficient, need: Parachute Recovery, Cost: 4,26 billion idea '- Parachute Recovery' - 20% more efficient, need: Liquid Propellant, Cost: 2,84 billion idea '- Liquid Propellant' - 20% more efficient, need: Flight, Cost: 1,42 billion idea '- Flight' - 10% more efficient, need: Factory, Cost: 851,85 million idea '- Television' - 10% more efficient, need: Silent Film '''and '''Atomic Age, Cost: 6,53 billion idea '- Molecular Biology' - 15% more efficient, need: General Anesthetic, Cost: 1,42 billion idea '- Modern Science' - 20% more efficient, need: Atomic Age, Cost: 567,90 million idea '- Plastic' - 10% more efficient, need: Modern Science, Cost: 3,69 billion idea '- Atomic Bomb' - 10% more efficient, need: Modern Science, Cost: 2,56 billion idea '- Nuclear Power '- 10% more efficient, need: Atomic Bomb, Cost: 4,54 billion idea # Relativity - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Atomic Age '''and '''Modern Science, Cost: 10,13 trillion idea # Antibiotics - 100% more efficient, need: 100 Atomic Age '''and '''Molecular Biology, Cost: 10,98 quad idea Informational Age - '''need: '''Atomic Bomb '''and' '''Computer '- Space Shuttle' - 50% more efficient, need: Moon Mission, Cost: 460,00 billion idea '- Moon Mission '- 50% more efficient, need: Apollo 11 and Space Race, Cost: 92,00 billion idea '- Map Genome' - 50% more efficient, need: Integrated Circuit, 'Modern Science'and Molecular Biology Cost: 46,00 billion idea '- Sputnik' - 50% more efficient, need: Intercontinental Ballistic Missile, Cost: 18,40 billion idea '- Space Race' - 20% more efficient, need: Sputnik, Cost: 70,99 billion idea '- Apollo 11' - 20% more efficient, need: Computer Chip, Cost: 45,43 billion idea '- Video Games' - 10% more efficient, need: Computer Chip, Cost: 27,60 billion idea '- Game Engine' - 10% more efficient, need: Video Games, Cost: 73,60 billion idea '- CD-Rom' - 10% more efficient, need: Graphic User Interface, Cost: 165,60 billion idea '- Graphic User Interface' - 10% more efficient, need: Home PC, Cost: 110,40 billion idea '- Home PC' - 10% more efficient, need: Computer Chip, Cost: 55,20 billion idea '- Computer Chip' - 10% more efficient, need: Informational Age, Cost: 23,00 billion idea '- Computer Terminal' - 10% more efficient, need: Informational Age, Cost: 13,80 billion idea '- Arpanet' - 10% more efficient, need: Computer Terminal, Cost: 46,00 billion idea '- E-Mail - Idea Tap '''1%, need: '''Arpanet, '''Cost: 184,00 billion idea '- Cell Phone''' - 10% more efficient, need: Informational Age, Cost: 43,70 billion idea '- Integrated Circuit' - 10% more efficient, need: Transistor, Cost: 1,14 billion idea '- Computer' - 25% more efficient, need: Integrated Circuit, Cost: 3,41 billion idea '- Internet' - 20% more efficient, need: Home PC '''and '''Arpanet, Cost: 110,40 billion idea '- Search Engine' - 100% more efficient, need: Internet, Cost: 190,44 billion idea '- Virtual Reality' - 10% more efficient, need: Game Engine '''and '''Smart Phone, Cost: 73,60 billion idea # Cloning - 50% more efficient, need: 50 Informational Age '''and '''Map Genome, Cost: 328,18 trillion idea # Social media ''' - 50% more efficient, need: 100 '''Informational Age, Cost: 6.15 quadrillion idea Emergent Age - '''need: '''Internet '- Moon Base - 50% '''more efficient, need: '''Space Race', Cost: 8,62 trillion idea '- Space Station - 50% '''more efficient, need: '''Moon Mission', Cost: 138,00 billion idea '- Drones -' 25% more efficient, need: Emergent Age, Cost: 690,00 billion idea '- DNA Storage -' 25% more efficient, need: Map Genome, Cost: 2,93 trillion idea '- 3D Printing' - 25% more efficient, need: Emergent Age, Cost: 1,21 trillion idea '- Smart Phone -' 25% more efficient, need: Emergent Age, Cost: 258,75 billion idea '- Machine Learning -' 10% more efficient, need: Emergent Age, Cost: 86,25 billion idea '- Self Driving Car' - 25% more efficient, need: Machine Learning, Cost: 4,31 rtillion idea '- Bio-Tech' - 5% more efficient, need: Map Genome 'and'Emergent Age, Cost: 120,75 billion idea '- Nanotech' - 10% more efficient, need: Emergent Age, Cost: 293,25 billion idea '- Humanoid Robot' - 25% more efficient, need: AI '''and '''Moon Mission, Cost: 1,96 trillion idea '- Crypto Currency - '''Idea Tap +33,500, need: '''Emergent Age,' Cost: 1,03 trillion idea '- AI - '''Requierg for '''Singularity, '''need: '''Machine Learning', Cost: 638,25 billion idea '- Mind Uplaod - '''Requierg for '''Singularity', need: Bio-Tech, Cost: 638,25 billion idea '- Self assembly - '''Requierg for '''Singularity', need: Nanotech, Cost: 810,75 billion idea # Self Landing Rocket -''' 50% more efficient, need: 50 '''Emergent Age '''and '''Space Shuttle, Cost: 6,15 quad idea # '''- % more efficient, need: 100 '''Emergent Age, Cost: Singularity - '''need: '''AI, Mind Uplaod '''and '''Self assembly # -''' 50% more efficient, need: 50 Singularity Age, Cost: '# '- 100% more efficient, need: 100 Singularity Age, Cost: '''Android - '''need: '''AI, Singularity '''and '''Humanoid Robot Sentient Android - 'need: '''Android ' '''- Human Appearamce '- Self-modification Abilities' '- Embodied Human Consciousness' '- Stylized Appearance' '- Personality Programming' Generator Upgrades (Colonization of Mars) Rover - '''need: '''Space Race, Space Shuttle, '''and '''Drones '- Olympus Mons' -''' 40%''' more efficient, need: Rover, Cost: 45,42 trillion idea '- Discovery of Ice '- ' 25%' more efficient, need: Rover, Cost: 613,85 trillion idea '- Magnetic Research '-''' 20%''' more efficient, need: Rover, Cost: 981,99 trillion idea '- Atmospheric Research '- 40% more efficient, need: Rover, Cost: 245,50 trillion idea '- Interplanetary Spaceflight '- 400% more efficient, need: Rover, Cost: 2,45 quad idea '- Solar Panel '-''' 150%''' more efficient, need: Atmospheric Research, Cost: 981,99 trillion idea '- Cargo Mission '- 50% more efficient, need: Solar Panel, Cost: 1,84 quad idea Human Expedition - '''need: '''Interplanetary Spaceflight, Cargo Mission '''and '''Solar Panel '- Martian Mining - 50% '''more efficient, need: '''Human Expedition, '''Cost: 21,13 Quin idea '- Deflection Shields - 15% more efficient, need: 'Human Expedition, '''Cost: 13,87 Quin idea '- Micro gravity Research - 15% 'more efficient, need: '''Human Expedition, '''Cost: 66,05 Quin Idea '- Cyanobacteria - 20% 'more efficient, need: '''Human Expedition, '''Cost: 26,42 Quin idea '- Psychological Support - 'more efficient, need: ', 'Cost: '- Resource Extraction Equipment - 'more efficient, need: ', 'Cost: '- Propellant Production Plant - 'more efficient, need: ', 'Cost: '- HAB - 'more efficient, need: ', 'Cost: '-Biodome - 'more efficient, need: ', '''Cost: '''Martian Settlement '- Water Drilling' '- Ore Refinement' '- Radiation Protection' '- Lava Tubes' '- Genetic Engineering' '- Fertilizer Production' '- Crewed Rovers' Martian Factory '- Advanced Propulsion' '- Worker Living Quarters' '- Worker Space Suits' '- Nucluar Fusion' '- Earth/Mars Trade' '- Large Scale Extraction' '- Commercial Spaceflight' '- Renewable Energy' Martian City '- Fobos Space Elevator' Cost: 8.59 Octillon idea '- Martianborn Adaptability' Cost: 99.07 Octillon idea '- Economic Prosperity' Cost:1.32 Nonillon idea '- Interplanetary Tourism' Cost: 861.51 Octillon idea '- Terraform' Cost: 8.59 Octillon idea '- Orbital Greenhouse Heating' Cost: 72.65 Octillon idea '- Bulid Atmosphere' Cost: 178.33 Octillion idea '- Magnetosphere' Cost: 1.24 Nonillon idea '- Import Ammonia/Hydrocarbons' Cost: 5.33 Nonillon idea '- Fully Terraformed Enviroment' Cost: 13.12 Nonillon idea Category:Gameplay Mechanics